cherub:lost and found
by dragon of crystal
Summary: A new kid called Simon joins cherub and things get hectic when he goes missing in the last four days of basic training. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. SAVIOUR

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

"**and me!" **

"**Who are you"**

"**hello main character of the story remember,I'm going to be helping out with you"**

"**thanks i guess what kerry said when we were making out was true."**

"**WHAT! I lo.."**

"**dude the readers don't know about that yet besides she totally came at me"**

"**please enjoy this chapter while i enjoy beating the crap outta this guy"**

**Cherub: lost and found**

Chapter 1:savior

Simon didn't like school but went anyway so he could get a good job,but today as Simon approached the gate to his school he noticed an unfamiliar face not because he didn't know everyone in school but because no one ever stood there.

"um hi are you new here 'cause I've never seen anyone stand there.. oh my bad I'm such a dork my name is Simon." he said, the girl who was called Becky replied "um yeah i am new here and i have no clue where I'm supposed to be ." but she did know she was a cherub on a recruitment mission staying with another cherub who was taking down a drugs dealer.

"okay first you should go to records they're people who sort most stuff out like new kids then you need to go to the printing office and get a planner I'll take you there if you want."he explained Becky made a mental note to mention this kid to Zara asker chairwoman of cherub he seemed to make a good cherub and if accepted would cut her mission short. Simon was small for his age with natural red eyes and dusty brown hair which was once blonde but had changed colour over the years. Becky on the other hand was average with crystal blue eyes and bright blonde hair

"thanks." she said

"not a problem" he said as they walked to records

"err hey are you doing anything important tomorrow" he asked

"err no why?" she replies

"do you wanna come round 'cause its not a problem 'cause and between me and you I have no parents i live in a house on my own"

"yeah okay" she said thinking perfect because it meant he could definitely become a cherub if he passed the tests. They reached records quicker than expected and then found out they were in the same form.

It was 4pm on the Tuesday Becky came round and she was making a quick call to cherub campus which Simon didn't know about. "this is agent one-one-six I've found a candidate for cherub,whens the earliest you can pick us up."

"the earliest is tomorrow get him to come round Dave's house we'll drug him and pick you up there."

Dave's house was stormed by 'burglars' who drugged Simon and took him to cherub campus.


	2. down to basics

**DISCLAIMER:**

"**I OWN NOTHING!!"**

"**EXCEPT ME AND THE PLOT"**

"**OKAY SIMON WHATS YOU DEAL IS THIS TO IMPRESS YOU KNOW WHO"**

"**NO!! WHEN IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN"**

"**COUPLE CHAPTERS YET MATE"**

"**DAMN IT!!"LASHES OUT ON AUTHOR**

"**ANYWAY ENJOY WHILE I KILL THE AUTHOR FOR NOT HURRYING UP"**

**2:DOWN TO BASICS!**

"so how'd the tests go"Becky said beckoning Simon to the table with Bruce,Kerry(who Simon fell in love with at first site),James,Gabrielle,mike and Dana.

"good"he said siting down with a naan bread smothered in mayonnaise with salad and 3 portions of bacon.

"try great you've got to pass basic training "Bruce said showing Simon a bone sticking out of skin it was his rib but not broken just torn flesh .

"dude get that stuff away from me!" James yelled getting a waft of mayonnaise everyone laughed and Kerry invited Simon to sit next to him and he happily sat there in case a fight broke between him and James. Simon finished him dinner quickly and went to get seconds "brings us back a Donner kebab,no mayo" James said

Bruce called after for same but with mayonnaise.

"pigs!" Lauren screamed from her table at James,Bruce and Simon.

"three Donner kebabs 2 with mayonnaise and 1 without"Simon asked.

After Lauren screamed James and Bruce stared aghast while Simon called back saying thanks which left everyone shocked.

"what didn't you know pigs are some of the cleanest animals around" he said wolfing down his kebab.

"you have quite an appetite for someone so small." Kerry said sounding impressed

"i never used to be when my family was around i hardly ate anything I'm kinda amazed at myself"he replied looking down at what he'd just eaten. " night guys" he said going to his room he'd had nothing so they gave him a room immediately.

it was morning and Simon realized he had no clothes but the one on his back and had to go into town he invited his friends who all went after picking up several clothes including a tuxedo, 3 pairs of board shorts, 2 hoodies and several t-shirts and trousers he went over to Game where James got a ps3 Simon got an xbox 360 and Nintendo ds ,Kerry asked if she could get a ds but everyone but Simon laughed "ahhh Kerry and video games thats the funniest thing I've heard yet."James giggled

"I'm serious." Kerry sighed

"yeah and thats your problem your always serious" James replied

"shut up before i reconsider my generosity to you James and yes you can Kerry" Simon screamed moving to the till to pay for the stuff and moving on to hmv where he bought a new iPod and some albums like dan le sac vs scroobius pip "angles" Electric Light Orchestra and Savage garden.

"good thing theres a lot of us to carry this stuff before leading the guys and girls to the bus.

Before long Simon's room was full of stuff including a big HDTV which they got in hills the electric appliances store on the way back to campus.

"lets shove this puppie in" Simon declared pointing towards a brand new copy of halo 3

"yeah !" James and Bruce nodded in sync

"um Simon how does this work?" Kerry asked referencing the ds

"oh you need to charge it up for how many hours it says in the manual" he sighed "i thought it was guys that ignored the manual." James and Bruce gigged

"thanks i just kind of blanked I'll go charge it" Kerry thanked.

in a few weeks Simon was going to start cherubs grueling basic training he thought he'd get on thew good side of the training instructors by showing up early, he was horribly wrong instead it just gave them an excuse to bully him. the next 100 days were going to be tough but he had no idea what was about to happen...


	3. missing

DISCLAIMER:

"I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTER: Simon AND PLOT"

"HES MISSING TODAYS I DON'T KNOW WHERE THOUGH"

"ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY."

3.MISSING

"hey, hey Eddie,EDDIE!" Simon yelled quietly him and Eddie where training partners and where in the amazon rain forest and they'd decided to get ahead of everyone else by waking up early unfortunately Eddie wasn't waking up

"EDDIE!!"

"huh what I'm up I'm up and do you have to yell."he replied

"good and yes." Simon answered "now lets get moving...

"yes okay then go find him" Zara replied franticly

"um you wanted to see me Zara " Kerry said popping he head round the door

"yes , Simon's gone missing in the amazon rain forest him and Eddie where overheard on the move to get ahead of the game and when mr pike got to the next rendezvous and only found Eddie sat there bawling his eyes out" she replied

"has he said what happened?" Kerry asked

"yes Simon suggested they go to the emergent layer to be safer and so that they could see where they where going clearer which was the right thing to do but Eddie wouldn't listen and Eddie managed to get to the rendezvous somehow but Simon didn't make it there at least not yet."

"oh..." Kerry said trying not to burst into tears.

"come on keep moving" Simon whispered to himself leaping from branch to branch and stopping on an branch the nearest one was 6ft away and he would have to jump straight from that branch to another which he could see. "theres no way i can make that." before leaping uncontrollably to the next branch he landed but the branch snapped he have to think fast or lose his life...


	4. Flash

"i own nothing"

"but me and the plot"

"Simon your back!!"

"err yeah haven't you told them the rest of my trip"

"no do you want to explain i need a drink and a slash"

"yeah sure"

4.Flash

Simon's pov:

okay as i was falling my life flashed before my eyes (boy what a crappy life) before i knew i was instinctively grabbing a branch and pulling myself up. it took me two months to find civilization and a further 3 months to find a working phone crazy isn't it but i kept going attached to earth with the will to return to Kerry i had never got the chance to tell her how much i loved her. Of course the first thing i did when i got to a phone was call the cherub emergency line...

cherub campus:

"hello this is agent one-one-seven of as lots of people now it agent master chief. I'm in Guatemala and need picking up."

"Simon! Its so good to hear your voice everyones going to be ecstatic I'll get a helicopter on the way." the person on the line said

"um can you try and get Kerry on the helicopter please." Simon asked

"I'll see what i can do."

she ran through the chairwoman Zara askers office door and said "he's coming back!!" without realizing that Kerry ,Bruce, James, Michael and Lauren where all in there for ruining a wall of the mission control room while being drunk. "he wants Kerry in the chopper that picks him up so she has 5 minutes if that is you let her." then she realized the kids at Zara's desk,they went crazy for 5 seconds before settling down so that they didn't get in much more trouble.

"Kerry i understand that you were trying to stop the others if you like you may go on the helicopter which is picking up Simon as for the rest of you your on painting duty 30 hours each."

"thanks Zara." Kerry said before rushing off to board the helicopter about to leave to pick Simon up.


	5. snog

"**i don't own anything."**

"**but me and the -**

"**why don't we mix it up a bit its getting a bit boring."**

"**how do we mix it up a bit."**

"**i don't kn-"**

"**RAP!!"**

**(cue bad rap cloths and accents )**

"**he owns nothing."**

"**but this rap and the plot."**

"**and me the hero in a box."**

"**this rap is over now we need to get on with the story."**

"**see yaaaaaa!"**

**5.snog**

it was 5pm when the helicopter arrived with the blades whirring Simon couldn't hear properly. "hey!" Kerry shouted

"hey glad you could make it" he exclaimed though he didn't know what Kerry was saying

"apparently you wanted to speak to me." she replied as the helicopter took off of the roof Simon had climbed on to.

"yeah Kerry i don't know how to say this but i fa-" he didn't have time to finish before Kerry had pulled him into a snog.

"fancy me i could tell when you wanted to see me in the helicopter." Simon wasn't listening though because all he could hear was _"a girl has just kissed you and she isn't your mum"_

"Simon was that your first ever kiss."

"uh – huh." he replied staring into blank space

"well congratulations,let me reward you with you second one." Kerry said pulling him into another snog " oh before i forget Zara wants to see you when you get back."

"whats it about."

"i don't know she was telling James, Bruce,Lauren and Michael off for ruining one of the side of the mission control building." she replied, Simon laughed

"where they drunk or just stupid."

"err-"

"its a rhetorical question Kerry they were probably both."he interrupted as the helicopter landed.

"well you look joyful today considering you were lost for the past five months. how old are you now by the way." James asked

"14 mate and besides I'm happy to be back."he replied sharply Kerry accompanied Simon to Zara's office.

"whats up with her." James asked

"your such a boy you are." Lauren replied, James wasn't happy

"are you going to tell me or stand there like a lemon? come on tell me." James asked

"well if you'd paid attention when shak said one of his sexist jokes you laughed and Kerry or me or Becky or Gabby or Dana didn't whack you one because we were all trying to comfort Kerry, she was worried Simon wouldn't return."

"and" James said baffled

"she fancies him."


	6. shirts

"**bam!!"**

"**yet again the author own the plot,me which I'm not happy about and well nothing."**

"**oh snap!"**

"**what??"**

"**i own Becky aswell."**

"**oh yeah shes not in the book."**

"**anyway."**

"**on with the story."**

**6.shirts**

"ah Simon come in you've shown something what no cherub has ever shown so much of ."

" and whats that?"

" survivability."

"huh"

"let me explain last time a cherub got lost in basic training he never came back." she said taking out a tan t-shirt from a draw.

"whats that ?" he replied clearly confused

"its a special shirt i had made for you, it's tan and check out the back." she said, Simon flipped the shirt over showing the words:

Simon grylls

surviver

NO.

1

"thank you" he said "is that all."

"yes. You may go now."

Simon left to find Kerry waiting for him.

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"waiting for you" she replied

"thanks" he said turning the corner and ripping his shirt off

"nice pecks" she said looking at Simon's six pack he looked down to see what she meant

"holy shit!"

" i don't get how she can fancy him!" James exclaimed

"well he is kind of sexy."

"what!" James said exclaimed "what does he have that i don't."

"look! Besides i thought you were in love with Dana. i mean you did have sex with her" she said

"what the fuck is he doing,does he not know under age sex at cherub is a huge no. hang on how do you know that"

"of course he does he's putting his tan shirt on. and i know because i have sources. "  
"tan shirt?"

"don't you know Zara had a special shirt made for him."

they ran over

"nice pecks man James said slapping Simon's stomach

"I'm sorry have you been spying on me." Simon replied

"i thought you weren't gay James." Kerry said

"I'm not Lauren was the one spying on you." he argued

"yeah you just happened to be walking this way and besides i saw you run over here, oh and hows the punishment going." Kerry replied

"shut up!"

"make me!!" Kerry shouted

"James quit while your behind." Simon interrupted

"I'm not behind i could take you, you haven't even passed advanced combat training."

"yeah but 5 months in a jungle with nothing but bugs and things to eat really doesn't make you hard." Simon replied while making a gesture to his abs.

"yeah well,yeah!" James fumbled. Simon laughed and him,Kerry and Lauren walked off to the canteen.


End file.
